


Guardian Angels

by Loony_Stark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/M, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Parents, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_Stark/pseuds/Loony_Stark
Summary: After her death, Howard and Maria become guardian angels for Tony to continue to protect him. With their guardian angel powers, they couldn't protect Tony from everything, but they did their best. They had to let others take over the rest. Luckily, Tony had found a very good and caring friend with James Rhodes, who is called by Tony Rhodey. Harrold Hogan, an ex-amateur boxer named by Tony Happy, also became a good, loyal and caring friend, bodyguard and Driver for Tony. They watched him find the love of his life and how he became Iron Man. When Tony is attacked by old friends of Howard and no help for him is nearby, gives Lady Death Howard a unique offer.My work is inspired by the work "Your Are F****** Death, Rodgers!" by TheSovereigntyofReality and a comment of the Work by Silvermuse. :https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209582
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Howard Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are F****** Dead, Rogers!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209582) by [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality). 



> I am a German girl and not very good in English, but I want this story in English. I apologise in advance for mistakes, because I use Google more translated to help and everyone knows that is not always right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Mary come to heaven and become Tony's guardian angels.

Howard regained consciousness and hastily stood up to look where he was. He calmed down to remember what had happened. Since a lot in everything suddenly re-entered. The car accident, Maria, Barnes and how he killed him. He was death and that must be heaven, although he never believed that he would come here. Barnes was the mysterious Winter Soldier and that means no survivors. As much as he likes to deny it, it was only a matter of time before Maria came to him. At least Tony was safe in the villa, although he soon had the terrible news that his parents died in a car accident. Probably Tony and pretty much everyone will think I've been driving drunk and blame me for the accident, Howard thought bitterly. Whether he has been a dry alcoholic for years. Howard sighed deeply, and now he couldn't change anything. He just hoped that Tony would not lose himself in grief or worse, that he did not mourn, but instead indulged in alcohol and parties. Hopefully Obedia and Tony's best friend, James Rhodes, will take care of him. As he pondered, he saw his wife appear in the corner of his eye. He was squatting next to her as she sat down. Maria looked disoriented before seeing her husband next to her. She had tears in her eyes when she realized what had happened. Howard took her in his arms and Maria clung to him. She buried her face in his chest while he buried his in her hair. They cried together, not for themselves, but because of the fact that they had to leave Tony. For a while, they cried quietly together until they heard a female voice. Howard quickly got up and pulled Maria up with him. He turned to the voice and pushed Maria slightly behind him. In front of them was a skeleton wearing a black dress and a black hooded cape. "I am Lady Death. Howard and Maria Stark as you have surely established you are in heaven. Normally I don't welcome newcomers, but you're special. Not only you yourself are special persons, but also your son. Because of him and his future, I'm here. I have a limited view of the future, but what I see is that your son is an important part of the future and has to face many dangers. Therefore I give you the opportunity to be guardian angels for your Son. You will get powers to protect Tony. What do you say? Do you accept?", said the skeleton woman, Lady Death. Howard and Maria looked at each other and had a short still conversation. Then they looked back at Lady Death and Maria said, "We accept. If we have the opportunity to help Tony somehow, we will seize her." "I thought. But I still had to ask. Rules, formality and so on, you know.", said Lady Death. "Please dissohensify yourself so far that you do not touch each other when you extend your arms." Howard and Maria did what they were told. "Close your eyes and relax." And again the couple did what they were told. Lady Death began to sing in a very old-sounding language. Howard felt his new powers spreading in his body. His upper back tingled and he felt extra limbs and weight a moment later. He had wings. Of course it is called guardian ANGELS and angels have wings. "Open your eyes," Lady Death said. Howard opened his eyes and gasped for air at the sight of Maria. With her beautiful nine wings, Maria really looked like the angel she always was for him. The white angel wings matched her perfectly. "Darling, you look wonderful.", said Howard to his wife. She smiled at him and said, "You don't look bad either, Honey." Lady Death made two mirrors appear. Mary looks at herself in the mirror that stood in front of her. Howard also looked in the mirror that stood in front of him. He was surprised, he had not thought the white angel wings on him look good, especially after seeing Mary's wings. But that was not the case, the wings harmonized with him, as if they had always belonged there. Lady Death gave them some time to look at their new wings before she started talking again. "The transformation from dead to guardian angel has worked. Do you want to see Tony first and know what happened, or do you want to be instructed to use your new wings and powers first." Without hesitation, Mary said, "First Tony, then what happened, and then the briefing for our forces." "Was clear again. But formality and so on." Lady Death waved her hand and the clouds beneath them disappeared or became transparent so that they could see down. There was Tony and he lay on his bed with empty bottles of Alcohol around him.


End file.
